


Naturally

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Attempt at Poetry, F/M, Hypothermia, Keeping each other warm, Lightning Makes an Entrance, Porn with Feelings, Storm Symbolism, Trapped By A Storm, Vanilla Porn Tho, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Then Coran's large, warm hand slide from her hip down her thigh. It caressed the muscle, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. Krolia let her teeth graze Coran's sensitive ear. "We're suppose to keep you warm."Those were the last words uttered before Krolia took Coran into her grip. His baritone voice echoed throughout the cavern. It felt like she had actually been hit by the lightning that had struck.





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts).



> This is a long since requested fic for my wonderful friend. I'm actually rather fond of it too. Hope ya enjoy, and constructive criticism is more than welcome ^^

The thunder boomed as the lightning cackled outside of the small cave that the two aliens had taken refuge in. Krolia, the stern Galran, huffed to keep herself warm as she tended to the fire.

It was all Coran's fault that they were here. Not on the mission, but stuck in a dank cave as a heavy storm settled in for the night.

Emperor Zarkon had chosen Krolia and King Alfor had chosen Coran to carry out a diplomatic mission for the Paladins. Coran was more the diplomat than Krolia. She was merely sent to look after the Altean. The Castle of Lions knows why. The man could more than take care of himself.

As he maneuvered closer to the fire, Krolia had the thought that maybe he couldn't take care of himself. At least not now. She rolled her eyes as she stood, stripping herself of her armor.

The sound of the armor clanking to the floor and clattering a bit caught Coran's attention. He raised an eyebrow to her. "W-why are you undonning your armor? Shan't it keep you warmer?"

He was shivering more and his face was paler. That worried Krolia more than she would like to admit. She continued in silence until her under armor was all that was left. At least the flush that blossomed on Coran's cheeks added some color.

"W-what are you d-d-doing, Captain?" Coran's words were more stutters and shivers than his usual pronunciation.

Krolia moved closer to him, sitting next to him almost. She bent over, removing his shoes and moving his feet closer to the fire. His sniffles were less frequent, but Krolia was concerned that maybe he was no longer capable of that.

"Blast it a-a-all." Coran muttered. "S-some use I-I am to y-you."

Krolia placed a hand on his chest. "Stop." She commanded gently. "You're exerting yourself. Rest."

The Altean nodded, falling silent. His usually vibrate frame seemed to wither, so Krolia continued to strip him. Coran didn't even try to stop her as he felt the cool air hit his skin. It was still much better than the wet clothes clinging to his skin, seemingly choking the life out of him.

Coran made to move closer to the fire, but Krolis stopped him once again with a splayed hand across his chest. "It won't warm you fast enough. You're being stubborn." She reprimanded.

Although he was particularly good at hiding it, Krolia could spot the blue tint to his toes and ears. His complexion still drained of its color. He was gritting his teeth just to talk, and even that much will power surprised her with how terrible he looked.

She began to strip down and Coran's eyes widened. "C-c-captain!" He tried to cry out, but it sounded more strangled and much weaker. "W-w-wha-?"

The Galran, once she was finished, rolled her eyes. "Body heat. Galrans and Alteans are similar. If I share my body heat with you, it will help." She answered only before she gently laid him down on the blanket, laying herself on top of him.

Coran's breathing was shallow, the rise and fall of his chest was unnatural. Krolia furrowed her brow. She splayed her hand across the expanse of his chest. She could feel the firm muscle beneath her fingers as his hair, which she noted was the exact same color as the top of his head, curled between her fingers.

She evened her own breathing as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She snaked a leg to hook over one of Coran's own. She was inches from being completely parallel to him.

"Thank you." She heard the harsh whisper above her.

"Rest." She only responded. She kept herself pressed closed to him. She hadn't imagined he would feel this smooth beneath her fingertips, even as he lay freezing to the bone.

When his breathing became less erratic, more smooth, she knew he'd fallen asleep. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes and succumbing to slumber. The dream she fell into was much more peaceful than the world she left. She dreamt of silk sheets beneath her instead of a rough blanket. A gentle rain caressed the window instead of harsh weather threatening to enter. The man in her arms rubbed her back smoothly and looked her in the eyes instead of the man who couldn't open his eyes.

After sleep, when she finally came to, she took in a deep breath. Coran felt much warmer. She lifted herself up on her elbow and looked at him. Gone was the blue, and now stayed a healthier pink. He still looked like he would need to take care, but he was no longer in any danger of losing a toe, or something worse.

Krolia shifted her leg slightly and stilled when she felt...something. Krolia knew what her knife felt like, and she knew what the Altean's firearm felt like. This was definitely neither one of those things.

Coran moaned before his eyes fluttered open. He blinked his eyes in confusion, trying to gather himself before his gaze ended on Krolia. Those beautiful eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as he gaped for a moment.

"C-captain!" Krolia almost sighed with relief that with the embarrassed stutter did not come a shiver. "I'm terribly sorry!"

Krolia bit her lip, experimentally shifting her leg again. Coran let out a surprised moan that brought a clear flush to his cheeks. His heartbeat was a rapid current beneath her fingers.

"Are you still cold?" She asked in a whisper. It was almost soft, but low. She could tell Coran was not opposed to her tone.

"A bit." Coran answered breathlessly. His flushed cheeks were definitely not from the cold.

In one fluid motion, Krolia slide from his side to straddle him. Coran's large hands reflexively found purchase on her hips. She let both of her hands explore his chest as she balanced herself.

"As I said, sharing our body heat should bring your temperature back up." She leaned forward, breath tickling that enticing pointed ear. "And nothing brings up a body's temperature more than..activity."

The Altean's hands, which were calloused from work, tightened on her sides. Krolia let one of her hands slide down Coran's torso. Her fingers made the trek, following the map laid out by that brilliant hair ever so gently. Sharp fingers stilled just above the treasure they so desperately sought.

For a silent moment, Krolia merely looked to Coran. Something charged around them, something fiercer than the storm that still raged outside. It wasn't thunder echoing in her ears, but the fast beats of her own heart. She should have more control than this, should be more disciplined-

Then Coran's large, warm hand slide from her hip down her thigh. It caressed the muscle, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. Krolia let her teeth graze Coran's sensitive ear. "We're suppose to keep you warm."

Those were the last words uttered before Krolia took Coran into her grip. His baritone voice echoed throughout the cavern. It felt like she had actually been hit by the lightning that had struck.

The fire had died hours ago, but the embers were still warm. They could feel it on their feet. It was definitely not responsible for the warm feeling on her back. That was Coran's hand that had moved from her side to her back.

Krolia stroked him slowly, leisurely. She was building up the friction between her hand and Coran. The sounds he made beneath her charged her thoughts and increased her pace. His moans were loud in her ears. She didn't even know if there was a storm still or not.

Coran began to suck a trail from her neck to her shoulder. His mustache tickled her skin as he moved gracefully to his mark. Krolia moaned, tilting her head so he could have a better vantage point.

Krolia gave a slow stroke with practiced fingers. The sound Coran made was delectable. She swallowed the sound, and the small gasp that followed it. She thrusted her tongue towards his lips, demanding entry.

She hadn't expected him to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and pulling her from her own business of stroking him. She moaned, pushing forward to regain control of the kiss. Her tongue sought out every corner of his mouth.

When Coran’s own tongue battled for dominance with hers, she began to stroke him faster. He leaned further into her, arching. His breath was soft and quick against her skin. Krolia clasped her thighs on either side of him.

Coran groaned, sliding his one hand down her back to grasp at the plump muscle of her backside. Krolia stroked him harder, from base to tip, and he preened under the touch. She licked a strip from his shoulder to the base of his neck before she sucked the skin between her teeth.

Her other hand tweaked at the Altean’s nipple after it grazed through his soft hair. Krolia had never imagined the Altean’s hygiene regime to be so...total. She knew better as her fingers were tickled by the soft hairs of his groin area.

Coran moaned and quaked beneath her. His forehead had built up a sweat that made Krolia want to lick every inch of him clean. He bucked into her touch as Krolia quickened her pace. She could feel the stickiness leak to her fingertips, ruining that perfectly groomed hair. She'd have to fix that later.

Coran’s hand kneaded at the muscle of her rear, causing her to arch her back to lean further into his palm. Krolia's hand left his nipple and ran upwards against his skin to rest on his shoulder. She looked to Coran.

“Close proximity increases body temperature.” She said huskily.

Coran’s cheeks flushed pleasantly. “What did you have in mind?” He looked like his voice should be hoarse, but its tone sent a shiver down Krolia's spine.

She stopped stroking him and she already missed the feeling of his length in her hand. She brought her coated fingers in between them. Krolia made a show of examining them as she spoke again. “Would you like me to tell you everything I'm going to do to you?”

Coran’s pupils blew wide. She couldn't even see the color of his gorgeous irises anymore. He licked at his already plump, red lips. “Yes.” He answered with breathless confidence.

Krolia lowered her coated fingers to herself. She batted half lidded eyes at Coran before sinking one finger into herself. Coran moaned, twitching beneath her. She could feel him tense as his muscles flexed around her.

“Firstly,” Krolia spoke with the tone of reading a cargo manifest, “I'm going to stretch myself. You still need to rest.”

Even as she said this, she slipped another finger in, moving deeper and beginning to spread herself. She felt her muscle twitch and tense at the action. Krolia made a show of moaning seductively as she showed off the curves of her body by leaning back. It gave Coran a better view over his hardened member.

“After this, I'm going to take you in me.” Her eyes sharpened with determination.

Her breaths came shorter as she inserted a third finger. Coran’s hold on her tightened as one had slide up her chest, grasping at her breast. The other hand stayed firm on her backside. Krolia rocked into his touch as his thumb grazed her nipple.

Coran’s pants were needy as she leaned over him, pressing her hot breath into his face. “Then I'm going to break you.” She promised. She could almost see her own lust filled expression mirrored in Coran’s eyes.

He moaned. It was a much more pleasant sound than the cascading water on the outside of the cave, or the soothing drip drop of a leak in the cavern. Krolia swallowed the sound, keeping it lodged in her chest.

When Krolia pulled back, Coran’s plump lips were soaked from her own mouth’s capture of them. She was determined to ruin their softness. She groaned as she finished stretching herself to what she determined was good enough.

She grasped at Coran’s shoulder and removed her hand, gripping at Coran’s side to balance herself. Krolia lifted herself to a hover over Coran. He pulled at her needily, hands caressing every curve.

“Krolia.” Coran moaned, and her name had never sounded sweeter. “Please.”

Krolia felt her whole body melt into him as she slid down his member. She felt so tight, and she could feel him clench as the friction caused them both to moan. She gasped breathlessly when she was fully seated on him, clenching herself around him and gripping his body tightly.

Coran sucked along her clavicle bone, fingers pressing wantonly into her backside. His other thumb still teased her nipple. Krolia arched into his space, moaning as she exposed her neck for him to trail along to her jaw. Her mouth parted as her breaths became heated.

She slowly leaned back, letting her hands trail across Coran's body as she did so. Once again, Krolia was upright. She experimentally rolled her hips, extracting an enriched moan from Coran's lips. Krolia bit the inside of her cheek as she did so again.

Coran's hands kept their place, steadying her as she slowly picked up her pace. His fingers massaged at the muscle of her rear as his other hand trailed up from her breast to her neck. Krolia had never felt such a touch before. The Altean’s hands were surely meant for more than his employment.

Krolia moaned breathlessly as her body laxed to Coran's member. Her hands rubbed at his pecs, combing through his hair as she rolled her head back with the rock of her hips. Her low moans echoed throughout the cavern as she grew louder.

Coran's breathing matched her own, as did his pace. He met the roll of her hips by rocking his own. He pulled her by the back of her neck into another spine tingling kiss. Krolia trailed kisses along his face to his jaw. It made Coran's breath hitch when she began to tug at his ear with her fanged teeth.

The flustered Altean moaned loudly. Krolia was grateful this wasn't supposed to be a stealth mission. She couldn't even hear the rain anymore. Her own cheeks began to flush from exertion as she rocked faster.

She adjusted her position to get more comfortable as she rocked deeper, faster. Her dragged out moans were now low pants of breath. Beneath her fingers, she could feel Coran's temperature rising as he writhed beneath her.

He bucked up to meet her roll and she cried out, gripping his shoulders to catch her breath. Coran's eyes widened and he froze everything.

“Krolia?” He whispered with concern.

Krolia took in another deep breath. “Nngh~” She gritted her teeth. She mimicked the movement, causing the same sensation to wrack through her body.

Coran's eyes widened further in realization before squinting with something that was heavy with determination and laced with lust. He rolled his hips into her again, finding pleasure in her response alone. The slender curve of her neck as she craned her head backwards in ecstasy sent shivers down Coran's spine. Enough that he continued the motion again.

“Coran.” Krolia whispered his name. The heated plea was followed by a sharp exhale as she looked deeply into Coran's eyes.

Coran could recall the first time she had called him by name. It was said softly. He was half certain he wasn't even supposed to hear it. Now, with his name on her lips, Coran came undone, just as his knees had given out that first time.

Coran gripped her firmly by the hips to ground himself in the sensation of her. He didn't know what was to become of this, but the Altean knew well enough to leave the worry behind to fully enjoy this. Krolia's attention and seeming adoration as her fingers tenderly trailed along his body as she slowly built back up her pace in riding him left Coran breathless.

Krolia's fingers curled against Coran's porcelain skin. She huffed a hot breath against his cheek as she moved back and forth. The feeling of Coran filling her as she moved every which way, as he moved with her as one, left her panting for her breath. Lightning struck closer to the cave entrance and thunder roared in her ears like the oncoming surge of overwhelming feelings as Coran's hands continued in their heated caress.

Heat. That was the word that repeated like a mantra. It was more than keeping Coran warm. Maybe it was about keeping Coran warm forever. Just like this, Krolia fully seated on Coran's erect member and the two of them dancing to the rain’s rhythm. A new mantra fell from her lips. The Altean’s name, breathless, soft, and wanting escaped her as a burning desire coiled in her stomach.

“Coran.” Her mantra spurned him onwards, once again meeting the strike of her hips. “Coran.” This new rhythm, more than the deafening rain, beckoned him onwards. “Coran.”

It was overwhelming. Krolia's voice practically sang as Coran continued. Each fulfilling union more pleasuring, more consuming of her senses than the last. For every utterance of his name, she received his breathless moan in response. Her body quaked as her spine shot a thrilling heat down her body.

Heat coursed through the both of them as they crashed like lightning and boomed like thunder. Urgency filled their every need as they no longer taunted and enticed, but whispered pleads to continue, to finish. Closer and closer, the both of them edged on the tip of the moment precariously. The accumulation of ghosting touches and rocking movements halted with Coran's shuttered cry of Krolia's name.

Krolia shivered, knuckles turning a lighter shade than her usual dark plum as they gripped Coran's shoulder. Her teeth ground into themselves to stifle her own cry of pleasure. Coran's warmth filled her completely, spurting till the very end. Krolia could feel herself shiver, shifting ever so slightly, just enough that her next movement was the release of her own warmth, heating Coran in a way that she had only allowed herself to fantasize about twice. Krolia's eyes were clenched tight as she panted for breath.

Her breaths slowly evened when the sound of Coran's own steady breathing filled the thunderous atmosphere of the small cavern. Krolia slowly fluttered open her eyes to spot Coran's pleasantly flushed cheeks. His eyes reflected the lightning that illuminated the cave with a deafening strike.

Krolia gently grazed Coran's cheek with her fingertips, tracing the outline of his face. The moment that had once been a roaring storm was now silent. It might be identified as the calm after, but Krolia knew. The eye of the storm was silent, and just as deadly.

She carefully licked her bottom lip before speaking. “Are you warm?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Coran inhaled sharply, eyes flitting up to Krolia's own before drawing over her form. Their trail was as slow as every other movement from the mustachioed Altean. Krolia could feel his hands ghosting on her every curve all over again as those blue eyes finally halted their movements, staring at her.

“Very.” His baritone whisper drowned the sound of the quieting storm.

Krolia nodded once. She blinked, eyes melting away their warmth and fondness to return the gaze of a soldier. “The storm should be passing soon.” She spoke firmly, still seated against Coran. Her hands subconsciously twirled his chest hair between her fingers.

Coran nodded numbly before his swollen lips parted again. “I don't know if I would say ‘soon'.” He made to check the cave entrance. “We might still be here for a while…” Krolia caught the question laced between his words. He was gifted with the silver coated tongue for diplomacy.

Krolia collected herself, swiping her bangs out of her face. “Is that what you would advise?” She asked carefully, not giving herself away. Gone was the openness that she had freely expressed. Now her guard was back and she would not leave herself vulnerable.

Coran's eyes searched her own. He was sharp and quick, more than most gave him credit for. He seemed to swallow his indecisive words before speaking gently. “What would you advise?”

His soft voice struck something in her. Her reflex to draw away slowed as if it were a heavy syrup in Coran's chilling air of an exhale. She could feel the eye of the storm passing as she was once again thrown full force into the gale.

“I think you're right.” She whispered, although her words sounded like shouts over heavy winds to her own ears. “The storm might be as long as the night.”

“What if it were longer?” Coran's words slipped away from him. Krolia watched as he tried to reel them back into the deep crevasse of his heart. “...could we, perhaps, wait? If that were the case?”

If Krolia were uncertain about the weather condition before, now she is certain of it. Now the wind spun and whirled her about, leaving her breathless. Her eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. Adrenaline and instinct yelled that she was in danger; she was cornered. It was a natural high, chasing this storm.

Krolia found herself leaning towards Coran. She whispered against his plump lips. “I think you and I both know we cannot wait.”

She watched Coran's expression fall. The winds slowly dying as the thunder rumbled, rolling the storm away. It was almost minuscule, how much his expression changed. Krolia caught each dip of his face and held it deep, a portion of the storm that she had caught.

“But I think,” she begun again, “that, perhaps, you and I are not ones who wait.” Krolia’s words are slow and deep as she inhales, breathing fresh air after the storm. “If you wanted to.”

Every fall Coran's face had taken now took two steps upwards. It was slow and gentle, but all encompassing, like sunshine peering through the aftermath of rain clouds. Coran tucked Krolia's bangs away from her forehead. His smile trickled like the remainder of the rain rolling down roofs.

“I think I would like not waiting with you.”


End file.
